This invention relates to an apparatus and process for packaging yarn into a layered package from a continuous filament formed into a compact wad and, more particularly, it relates to an apparatus and process for segmenting the wad into distinct segments.
The above-noted application Ser. No. 07/121,059 which is incorporated herein by reference discloses that certain yarns can be processed by forming an axially compact continuous wad of multifilament yarn which can be essentially retained in the wad form when packaged. During the packaging step, particularly for a package that is formed of layers of wads connected to adjacent layers with an extended length pulled from the wads, it is desired to form a structure of an axially compacted length of yarn (wad) connected by an extended length of yarn to another compacted length. The extended length is pulled from the compacted lengths and remains connected to the compacted lengths, the extended and compacted lengths forming a continuous length of yarn.
When using a blade to segment the wad into distinct segments as taught in U.S. Ser. No. 07/121,059, there is a possibility that damage may occur to the strands forming the wad because of the nature of the wad formation which does not enable a clean separation of the wad into segments as will be described in more detail later.